


Wilting Flowers

by SimplyEssa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Unvierse - Modern Setting, Angst, Anxiety, Depressed Keith (Voltron), Depression, Keith (Voltron) Has Anxiety, M/M, Rolo is mentioned, fhis i really self indulgent and i need to grt it out without ranting and being s burden yknow, theyre teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 16:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyEssa/pseuds/SimplyEssa
Summary: He can’t breathe.





	Wilting Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! all of this, entirely self indulgent and i couldn’t hurt my boy lance so here u go

He can’t breathe.

He’s trying, he is, but the exercise Lance had taught him isn’t working. Four in, seven hold, eight out? Yeah, he can’t do that because he can’t stop remembering what Rolo did to him.

He gasps, tears burning his eyes as he tries to breathe properly. He’d text Lance, or call him, or do something so Lance will come help him, but he had long since chucked his phone across the couch and doesn’t have the will to get up and grab it, even if it’s only a few meters away.

He buries his face in his hands and peeks through his eyes at the ceiling, a sob escaping his throat. He doesn’t cry, though his eyes burn so much it hurts not to.

Shiro’s asleep. He doesn’t want to wake him up because he can’t- he can’t-

He closes his mouth.

Maybe, if he can’t breathe at all, he’ll figure out how to breathe again.

He gasps after three seconds, curling around his fluffy pillow- the one Lance got him for exact moments like these.

He moves away from the pillow, pressing the heel of his palm into his left eye and closing the other.

He grabs the pillow and pulls his arm back, but stops; brings it back to his chest and hugs it.

Anxiety burns through him and it won’t stop.

He’s shaking, trembling, as he reaches over to grab his phone.

His hands shake so much that when he types in a word it’s unreadable and he doesn’t care to go back and fix it if he notices it.

When he manages to get a half readable text to Lance, his breathing is less... rough.

Lance’s reply is only a minute later.

He nearly cries when he says he’s _coming over, unlock the door._

His next breath is another sob, though no tears spill, again. They’re close, this time. 

He curls around his pillow and shakes, trying not to cry, not bothering to get up and unlock the door. Lance knows where the spare is; always has.

It only takes him five minutes to get there. 

Keith doesn't look up when the door opens, doesn’t look up when he hears a quiet, “Keith?”

It wouldn’t matter if he answered; It’s impossible not to hear the breaths that rattles in his chest and go out wrong.

He hears Lance’s sharp inhale over his own breathing, hears footsteps; Feels the cushion dip and arms encircle him from behind.

”In for 4, baby, c’mon...”

He tries.

”Hold for seven...”

He does, really.

”Out for eight, there you go...”

He can breathe.

**Author's Note:**

> hi  
> this probably doesn’t make sense but i needed it out and i wish i had a solid human to cling to when i went through that : ) (don’t worry y’all helped a lot ily guys i just really needed a hug yknow annfisbrudo)
> 
> to understand this!! rolo and keith used to be friends and rolo did some nasty shit to keith  
> i hope you enjoyed it ig


End file.
